


Peril

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Academia, F/M, Flash Fic, Professor Dinah Lance, Students being students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Teachers should be allowed a little murder. As a treat.
Relationships: Dinah Lance (Arrow)/Quentin Lance
Kudos: 1
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Peril

"If I have to read _one more_ rote essay instead of an actual answer I'll -"  
  
Quentin swoops down to kiss her on his way out the door. "You'll murder the lot?"  
  
"Damn right I will."


End file.
